Pack
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: —Sabes china, debería pasarme tú pack— musito aquel hombre, erizado la piel de la joven Yorozuya, Kagura lo miro sin entender muy bien aquella palabra.-humor- SouKagu-OkiKagu


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Cronología** **:** 3 años en el futuro, semi au. Okita 21 años. , Kagura 17 años

* * *

 **Pack**

(Capitulo único)

" _Oye linda, pásame tu pack"_

La miro con una sonrisa ladina, se acercó a ella, sin pensarlo le susurró cerca del oído.

—Sabes china, debería pasarme tu pack— musito aquel hombre, erizado la piel de la joven Yorozuya, Kagura lo miro sin entender muy bien aquella palabra , tan solo unos minutos atrás ambos se encontraba en su típica pelea, intercambiado golpes y un par de mordidas, Sougo se había quedado pensativo al ver como aquel traje chino se movía al compás de sus movimientos, percatándose de un nuevo detalle, el traje de china le quedaba dos tallas más grande.

 _¿Qué era lo que ocultaba detrás de aquella ropas chinas?,_ se cuestionó, Kagura seguía siendo una cabeza de chorlito, de eso claro estaba, pero ya no era una niña, su rostro había perdido todo rastro infantil, su mismo cuerpo era más al de una botella con curvas que una tabla de planchar.

No era idiota, incluso el escote de su falda dejaba mucho que desear; sus largas y blancas piernas sobresalían como si fuera a venderlas.

Mientras Sougo la miraba de pies a cabeza, Kagura miraba desconcertada a Sougo.

" _¿Qué era eso de pack?_ _¿Alguna comida?, ¿algún insulto_?, no entendía muy bien, sin embargo su orgullo por no verse ignorante la hizo poner a la defensiva.

—¿Qu-é… que te hace pensar que te lo daré bastardo? Hum~ hum — respondió la chica sin quitarle la vista – es más, deberías darme el tuyo – alzo su rostro de forma petulante, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Sougo simplemente sonrió como un lobo enfrente a su presa, estaba casi seguro que China no sabía el significado de esas palabras , era tan tonta que seguro le contesto lo primero que pensó, si supiera el verdadero significado no le hubiera pedido aquello.

Agradecía que aun tuviera el pensamiento de una niña, que de una adolescente, hoy en día, la mayoría de las jovencita (no todas claro) solía mandar sus pack a los chicos que les gustaba, en una forma bastante absurda de excitarlos y atraerlo como abejas a la miel.

Claro que la mayoría terminaba siendo compartido por internet por los mismos chiquillos calientes, pensar que china pudiera tomarse fotos y dárselo a cualquiera, lo hacía enfurecer, pero al mismo tiempo sentir morbo, en solo pensar que tuviera alguna foto provocativa de Kagura, lo hacía imaginar cosas que no debía.

—Bueno, si cambias de parecer avísame— el hombre le entrego un papel con varios números.

— ¿Pero qué mierda es esto?— ¿porque ese sádico le había dado su aquel papel lleno de números? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Alguna cuenta bancaria, una ubicación, alguna palabra escondida?, la pelirroja tardo minutos en comprender que ese idiota, le había dado su número celular.

¡Su número celular! ¡Que se creía ese chihuahua! ¡Acaso se creía tan cool como para que ella lo deseara (claro que se refería a su número celular), no es como si ella le gustara(aunque nadie hablo de gustar)

—Eres bastante tonta china, es mi numero celular, avísame cuando quieras darme tú pack— le dio la espalda, apenas había dado dos pasos que volteo su cabeza — tal vez incluso te pase el mío, quien sabe – le saco la lengua antes de seguir con su camino.

Se fue, dejado a una Kagura bastante confundida, ¿porque le había dicho aquello? y sobre todo ¿Por qué se sonrojo cuando le susurró al oído?

¡Estúpidas hormonas!

—¡Estúpido chihuahua! ¡Ni creas que me interesa tú estúpido número celular!— no obstante no lo tiro, volteo a ver por todos esperado que nadie hubiera notado aquella escena, tomo aquella hojita y la guardo en el bolsillo de su falda, no es que ella quisiera ese número, sin embargo no sabía cuándo podía utilizar esa información para alguna travesura.

Kagura retomo su camino a la Yorozuya, tendría que preguntarle a Gin-chan sobre esa nueva palabra, seguramente él sabía que significaba.

.

.

.

Dos horas después Sougo recibió un mensaje de texto.

De: número desconocido.

 _ **¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡JAMÁS TE LO DARÉ, MALDITO SÁDICO! GIN—CHAN DICE QUE TE MATARA CUANDO TE VEA.**_

Sougo simplemente sonrió, al parecer china ya sabía el significado de esas palabras, tecleo rápidamente un mensaje y se lo envió.

.

.

.

De: _Sádico bastardo_

Para: _china_

" _ **Entonces ¿siempre quieres mi pack? con gusto te mandaría el mío, china."**_

Kagura apenas lo leyó, que sintió como la sangre se le subía la cabeza, podía sentir como sus mejillas se ponía calientes, incluso sus orejas.

¿Cómo debía tomar aquel descaro?

— ¡Estúpido sádico! – se escuchó por todo Edo, mientras Kagura arrojaba aquel celular al suelo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Pack *** : Se suele llamar "pack" al conjunto de fotos y videos íntimos de una persona.

* * *

hola a todos, ¿hay alguien que lea esto? en fin, debería estar trabajo en las actualizaciones de mis demás fic, pero aqui estoy de nuevo, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que ya estaba escrito, de hecho tengo varios fic que ire subiendo en el trascurso de día o las semanas (si, puede llevarme semanas , incluso meses), algunos tendrá alguna **curiosidad o spoiler sobre mis demás fic.**

Si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ,** este fic surgio debido a que escuchaba como los jovencitos de 13 a 14 años hablaba mucho sobre pack, la idea quizá tenia para más pero no quise meterme más a fondo, ya de por si tengo varios fic.

 **Una curiosidad de señorita Hiatus** es que desde hace dos meses ha estado fuera de las redes sociales (fb, twitter , ff y wattpad) hasta el día de hoy no he leído algún fic( tengo muchos fic por leer, me disculpo de ante mano) posiblemente en el trascurso de los días o semanas regrese a la misma andadas, así **que si usted recibe un review** :) debe sentirse afortunada(o) **(no es que me sienta importante , claro que no xD mis review no tiene nada de especial)** pero como ando ahorita con bajo y subida de emociones, **que le deje un review significa** que señorita hiatus esta mejor y por ender más feliz para dejar amor por el mundo y agradecer por escribir tales historias, que hace fangirl a uno.

Nuevamente Gracias por leer, dejes o no review, de todo corazón **gracias.**

Señorita Hiatus se despide ;) nos estamos viendo.

fanfiction 30-05-2018


End file.
